Broken pieces Reto 1
by Yu Okawa
Summary: AU, yullen. Serie de cinco capítulos derivados de un reto, donde con base a cinco palabras debemos crear historias cortas. Los retos se subirán con el mismo título "broken pieces reto 1" por quienes participen en ellos.
1. Despertar

**Broken Pieces**

 _Reto_ 1

 **By:** Yu Okawa

 **Despertar**

Acababa de salir de una de sus clases de música, había decidido que esto era su vida y quería dedicarse a ello. Deseaba ser un pianista profesional, recordaba que siempre amo el piano y por fortuna su padre le ayudó desde pequeño al meterlo en clases con un señor ya grande que alguna vez fue maestro de música en educación media superior.

Su blanco cabello se mecio al recibir la fría brisa nocturna, miro la luna resplandecer y no pudo evitar recordar todas esas veces que con su amigo Kanda acampo. A pesar de que todo mundo pensaban que se odiaban, eso solo había sido en un inicio y poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, a buscarse sin saberlo y encontrarse a cada instante, disfrutando de su compañía.

Suspiro pesadamente y no pudo evitar sentir pesadumbre. Hace un año que no se veían o hablaban, él entró a la universidad y nunca pudo saber que carrera había elegido pero a menudo el oriental aseguraba que estudiaría lo que sea siempre y cuando no tuviera que verse obligado a relacionarse con la gente. El albino solía reírse de eso y decirle que aquello era imposible, que en todas las carreras tendría un mínimo de contacto con la gente y Kanda solo resoplaba harto de saber que Allen tenía razón.

Allen pensaba que iba a ser difícil que se encontrarán una vez estando en la universidad pero no imposible. ¡Que equivocado estaba! Saco su celular y decido a intentar hablarle a Kanda abrió line y selecciono el icono que le llevaría a la ventana de Kanda para mandarle un mensaje, hubiera preferido llamarle pero si Kanda estaba muy ocupado seguro no le contestaría. Lo mejor era mandarle un mensaje y esperar a que le contestará. Al ver el histórico y notar las cada vez más cortantes respuestas, las horas e incluso días en que tardaba en contestarle recordó que eso hizo que gradualmente el dejara de intentar contactarlo.

Parecía que Kanda no quería hablarle. ¿Sería buena idea intentar contactarlo?

Estaba pensando en ello cuando la suave voz de su novia Lou Fa lo trajo a la realidad. Acaba ella de llegar y lucía agitada pero sonriente. Dentro de poco sería su primer aniversario.

-Disculpa por llegar tarde. El maestro no nos dejaba salir.

Allen guardo el celular y le sonrió a Lou Fa, desde que comenzaron a salir Allen había hecho un hábito acompañarla a casa después de clases, ya que al ir a universidades diferentes si no se veían al salir de clases no se verían en todo el día, ya que ambos iban en la tarde y Allen trabajaba por las mañanas. La china le iba contando su día y el trataba de ponerle atención inútilmente, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía su novia esta se despidió de él de un beso en la mejilla, al parecer ella no había notado que Allen apenas le había puesto atención.

Últimamente iba sintiéndose cansado de su relación con Lou Fa, sentía que algo no estaba bien, nunca se había sentido emocionado o realmente interesado en ella, en un inicio pensó que era lindo que alguien tan inteligente, especial y tierna como ella se fijará en él. No encontraba algún motivo para decirle que no a alguien que era tan bella persona, por eso decidió intentarlo y cuando menos se dio cuenta el tiempo pasó y llevaban ya casi un año saliendo.

Ella era la clase de novia dulce y tierna, era imposible no enamorarse de ella, pero Allen no se sentía así, ella era su primera novia y nunca había prestado mucha atención a esas cosas ya que su meta y practicar le consumían gran parte del día y energías.

Pensó que estar con ella sería una buena idea, que gradualmente sentiría aquello que la gente llamaba amor, que se sentiría volar, su estómago achicarse, que se le erizaría la piel y saltaría de emoción al pensar en ella, pero eso nunca pasó. De hecho pasaba todo lo contrario, cada vez prefería mejor quedarse a practicar en casa, leer partituras que a verla el fin de semana si quiera una hora.

Aquello lo hacía sentir como la peor persona del universo. Intento hablarlo con ella, decirle como se sentía y buscar una solución juntos, pero el corazón de ella le parecía tan delicado y frágil como el un avecilla y se negaba a hacerla sufrir, por lo tanto había decidido guardárselo y aquello había sido lo menos inteligente que había hecho en su vida, porque ese sentimiento no hacía más que crecer y hacerse más insoportable.

Había llegado a casa y pocas cosas le faltaban por empacar. Mañana se mudaría al nuevo departamento compartido, su casero había querido subirle la renta y aquello no podía costearlo. Desde que había empezado la universidad había tenido que mudarse y con ayuda de su padre esto era posible, ya que de lo contrario no podría estudiar música porque la universidad a la que iba estaba a más de cinco horas de camino de casa de su padre.

Fue a su cuarto ya casi vacío y se había recostado en la cama, sentía como la cabeza le dolía, hubiera querido tocar el piano para despejarse pero lo había mandado primero al lugar en el que estaría. Cuando decidió irse de ahí por el alta renta que le querían cobrar estaba seguro que le costaría encontrar un lugar donde vivir, la mayoría de la gente se negaba a tener de roomie un músico por que aquello conllevaba escucharlo practicar y no siempre todas las piezas salían al primer intento, había veces que tenía que practicar la misma pieza una y otra vez hasta que le saliera bien y eso desquiciaba a la gente, por eso se había esforzado y alegrado al encontrar y poder rentar un departamento para el solo, lamentablemente las cosas buenas duran poco o eso decían y ahora que le querían subir la renta tenía que irse de allí.

Por eso en la agencia donde fue a buscar roomie se sorprendió que casi al primer intento la ejecutiva le dijese que quien sería su roomie no tenía problema siempre y cuando no tocará en la madrugada.

Debido a ello no dudo más y acepto rentar ahí, no iba a tentar su suerte y arriesgarse a no encontrar nada justo cuando estaba a semanas de que su contrato venciera y tuviera que desalojar el lugar.

Su celular vibro y vio un mensaje en line de Lou Fa, le deseaba las buenas noches y agregaba el sticker de un conejo blanco mandándole besos.

Le contestó lo mejor que pudo, deseándole que descansará, cerró la aplicación y trato de distraerse mirando videos y al menos así pasó una hora cuando vio que el reloj marcaba ya las once. Tenía que dormir. Abrió de nuevo line y miro la vista previa del último mensaje que le mando a Kanda, el nunca ponía foto de perfil, así que ni así podía verle.

"Que no me llames, Moyashi, bakanda"

"Como sea, Moyashi. Ya vete a dormir"

Aquello era lo último que tenía de él, después solo figuraban sus mensajes de "hola" y la respuesta nula de Kanda.

Como si nunca los hubiera visto si quiera. Había estado tan tentado a llamarle, a enviarle algún mensaje o algo pero nunca lo hizo. Decidió dejar las cosas, Kanda estaba ocupado, él también, no tenían tiempo y pues así paso casi un año sin hablarse.

A menudo había pensado en Kanda, se preguntaba como estaría y el día de hoy no podía parar de pensar en el, de extrañarle, de sentirse como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante y que no supiera explicar que. Se sentía nostálgico y de sólo pensar no verlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No supo como, ni de donde salió aquel impulso que le llevó a mandarle ese mensaje a Kanda seguido de un sticker del oso saludando.

"¡Hola!, ¿cómo estás?"

Fue todo lo que mandó. Por un momento se sintió estúpido, era noche a lo mejor no le contestaría. Decidió apagar su celular e irse a dormir, mañana tendría que estar muy temprano en el nuevo departamento desempacando las cosas y organizándose, por fortuna mañana no vería a Lou Fa y eso le tranquilizaba de una manera que le perturbaba y le hacia sentirse avergonzado de si mismo.

Sin más se acostó y poco a poco quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, justo como pensó, estaba atareado, paso a la agencia por las llaves y justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso y conocer su nuevo lugar de residencia su celular sono y vio la vista previa del mensaje.

¡Era Kanda! Sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente y se sentía tan emocionado que juraría que hasta los ojos le brillaban, abrió el mensaje.

"¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?" como lo esperaba, eran las ocho y Kanda ya estaba despierto, no tardó en contestarle afirmativamente y en menos de dos minutos estaba frente a la puerta del que sería su nuevo hogar cuando sonó su celular. Contestó y esperaba escuchar la voz de Kanda, en lugar de eso la puerta del departamento se abrió y casi le daba un infarto al verle ahí con su celular en la mano y mirándolo sorprendido.

-Moyashi.

No supo cuánto lo había extrañado hasta ese momento, en que lo vio, con su cabello corto y con un ligero flequillo. Se sintió como si hubiera despertado de un aletargamiento y por primera vez desde hace un año, se sintió emocionado y como si tuviera mil mariposas en su estómago.

Fue entonces que sintió como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y todas las piezas en su vida encajaran de golpe y se dio cuenta de la verdad y entendió que era aquello a lo que la gente se refería, y lo entendía por que lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

Le gustaba su roomie.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Es la primera vez que acepto un reto y la primera palabra fue despertar, se supone que debía ser corto pero no se me da escribir poco, siento que no me puedo expresar pero aprovechando que el reto solo tenía un minimo de palabras y no un máximo, me anime. Espero les haya gustado y espero que las otras cuatro palabras y su consiguiente historia les agrade también, espero no me haya quedado muy mafufo, escribir en celular es la muerte Q.Q ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Declaración

**BROKEN PIECES RETO 1**

 **II**

 **Declaración**

 **By:** Yu Okawa

Allen estaba en su nuevo cuarto acomodando sus pertenencias y se sentía como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque nervioso. Al nada más ver que Kanda le había abierto la puerta y que sería su roomie se quedó tan sorprendido que no se movió ni hizo nada, solo reaccionó cuando Kanda le habló. Ahora estaba ahí en su cuarto acomodando las cosas sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

—Pensé que tendrías más cosas. – Escucho a Kanda tras de él, al girarse lo vio tomando una libreta que contenía partituras de una de las cajas.

—No traje todo, muchas cosas las deje en casa de mi padre.

Kanda lo miro y se sentó en la cama con la libreta en mano y comenzó a hojearla con interés y Allen trato de seguir organizando sus cosas fingiendo tranquilidad. ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquilo si había necesitado ver a su amigo luego de su ausencia para empezar a entender sus sentimientos? Se sentía como un completo idiota por eso pero al mismo tiempo emocionado por verlo.

Sin darse cuenta de la caja a sus pies, sumado a sus nervios de ver a Kanda, trastabillo con esta y a nada estuvo de caer si no hubiera sido que el mayor reacciono rápidamente. Se había puesto de pie rápidamente y teniendo casi de frente al Moyashi no fue difícil evitar que cayera.

Ambos quedaron de frente y cerca, Kanda no había retirado sus manos de los brazos de Allen manteniendo contacto casi sin darse cuenta. La mirada plata de Allen se profundizó en aquellos ojos oscuros que Kanda poseía. Allen se sintió estremecer ante la cercanía y aunque lo hubiera querido no podía pensar en nada más que sólo mirar a Kanda.

No supo si fue su imaginación o simplemente estaba tan perdido observándolo pero sintió como si Kanda se acercará lentamente a él, inclinándose de a poco. Sintió el cálido y agradable aliento de Kanda cosquillearle los labios, y a pesar de lo raro de la situación el estaba decidido a no moverse de ahí, comenzó a cerrar los ojos esperando tan ansiado acto cuando ambos se detuvieron y miraron con sorpresa al sonar el celular de Allen.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos como si hubieran caído en un encanto y no supieran que hacían hasta ahora. Allen contestó su celular y Kanda se quedó un momento mirándolo.

—Muchas gracias, Lou Fa pero no es necesario, puedo desempatar todo yo solo. No son muchas cosas.

Allen había quitado la mirada de Kanda pero si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto como este fruncía el ceño y salir de ahí claramente molesto.

Cuando Allen colgó Kanda ya no estaba en su cuarto y apenas podía creer que aquello hubiera sido real, podría haberse imaginado todo sin más decidió no pensar en ello y seguir organizando su cuarto tratando de calmar sus nervios.

La primera vez que vio a Kanda cocinando fue una semana después de haberse mudado. Kanda estaba preparando fideos picantes a los que agregaba varios ingredientes. Aquello olía bastante bien y atraído por el aroma se acerco a Kanda para ver que cocinaba.

—¿Qué es? – preguntó Allen al no poder identificar lo que hacía.

—Es budae jjigae.

Allen miro sorprendido el plato y de alguna manera si lo pensaba bien aquello era bastante normal. El abuelo de Kanda además de ser un excelente artista tenía por hobby la cocina, por lo cual Kanda siempre había comido deliciosos platillos extranjeros desde muy pequeño, por lo tanto no era nada extraño que su amigo pudiera cocinar algún platillo extranjero también.

—¿Me invitas?- preguntó Allen ya con apetito y casi salivando ante aquel delicioso aroma.

Kanda le iba a replicar pero luego de escuchar gruñir el estomago de Allen suspiro.

—Solo si tu lavas los trastes.-El albino casi salta de alegría ante aquello y asintió rápidamente, todo fuera por comer algo delicioso, siempre que llegaba de la escuela tenía hambre y a veces llegaba tan cansado que apenas quería moverse para prepararse algo, por lo cual siempre terminaba comprando cosas preparadas que no siempre eran buenas si tenias un apetito como el suyo.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor y prendieron la televisión, Allen no le importaba que programa pusiera Kanda mientras el estuviera comiendo cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Su celular sonó y vio el mensaje de line de Lou Fa donde le deseaba buenas noches, solo vio la vista previa pero decidió contestarle al terminar de comer.

Se sentía culpable con ella, no había podido evadir contestar la pregunta de quien era su roomie, no quería decirle a Lou Fa que era Kanda por algún motivo se sentía como si la estuviera engañando al vivir con él, ella no parecía tomarlo a mal pero Allen no podía quitarse esa sensación de estar haciendo algo malo.

Suspiro con pesadez y decidido no darle más vueltas al asunto en cuanto probó aquel platillo casi llora de felicidad de lo delicioso que estaba.

Vivir con alguien que te gusta es complicado si no son pareja. Eso Allen lo aprendió de mal modo., Un día vio a Kanda al salir de tomar una ducha luego de regresar de sus clases de kendo para quitarse todo el sudor de encima. Sintió de golpe un calor que viajo por todo su cuerpo y se centro en la zona más sensitiva de su cuerpo y es que Kanda solía salir del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura.

No era como si no lo hubiera visto así antes, se conocían desde niños y habían ido a dormir a la casa de uno u otro algunas veces pero ahora las cosas cambiaban bastante. Estar consciente de que esa persona te gusta y atrae tanto física como sentimentalmente no es garantía que no tendrás ciertas incomodidades bajo tus pantalones como consecuencia de pensamientos nada inocentes.

Allen sintió que casi pudo romperse el cuello de tan rápido que se volteo para ver sus partituras en lugar de mirar a su atractivo amigo semi desnudo. Y es que al haber salido así notaba sus músculos trabajados y alguna gota de agua recorriendo su piel al caer de su corto cabello. Se veía demasiado varonil y atractivo, tanto que sabía que sí lo seguía viendo el notaria la intensidad de su mirada y sabría que el albino se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Se sonrojo y casi casi entierra su cara en el libro para evitar ver al oriental.

—¿Qué lees, Moyashi?-cuando Kanda preguntó él estaba tras el sofá de donde se encontraba Allen mirando lo que Allen leía.

—Es un libro de teoría de composición. Es para mí clase. Allen no supo cómo pero se las arreglo para contestar y sentía la ansiedad crecer de que Kanda se diera cuenta de su sonrojo para fortuna este decidió retirarse y dejarlo sólo.

Allen suspiro aliviado, sentía que a este paso se volvería loco.

Era innegable, ya era absurdo intentar negarlo si quiera. Allen ya no podía enmascarar que ya no quería seguir con Lou Fa, no sabía si ella ya lo había notado o no pero sabía que el ya hacía lo posible por evitarla los fines.

La seguía acompañando a su casa al salir de clases pero solo por que no tenia ninguna excusa para decirle que no podía.

Se sentía terrible y agobiado, sabía que tenía que hacer algo que no era justo para ella, que ella merecía algo mejor, estar con alguien que si la amará y que pensará en ella como el más maravilloso ser humano y no alguien como él que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo ponerle atención y ser paciente al acompañarla a casa, cada que terminaban las clases moría de ganas de llegar al departamento con Kanda y ver algo mientras cenaba juntos. Casi con naturalidad, después de aquella comida coreana comenzaron a cenar juntos sin ponerse realmente de acuerdo. Sólo se dio, cenaba mientras veían algo o platicaban, mejor dicho mientras Allen platicaba y Kanda lo escuchaba, normalmente terminaban peleándose por que Kanda no perdía oportunidad en molestarlo si había hecho algo tonto en el día o si se equivocaba practicando.

También se había vuelto rutina que los fines después de desayunar mientras Allen practicaba tocando el piano Kanda leía mientras lo escuchaba. También había descubierto con gran desconcierto lo que Kanda estudiaba. Casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando se entero.

Fue el primer fin de semana mientras practicaba un opus de Franz Liszt que le estaba dando problema cuando escucho a Kanda decirle.

—Te equivocaste de nota, Moyashi.

Volteo a verlo desconcertado sin tener idea desde cuando Kanda tenía entrenamiento musical como para saber eso, cuando lo cuestionó y supo el motivo del por qué Kanda se había dado cuenta, fue uno de los eventos más desconcertantes de su vida después de admitir que estaba enamorado de Bakanda.

Estudiaba para ser director.

No supo cómo aquello era posible ni tampoco Kanda le había querido decir por que decidió estudiar eso, hasta donde Allen sabía la sensibilidad artística de Bakanda era equiparable a la de una roca. Sin embargo no le costaba nada de trabajo imaginar al bastardo haciéndole la vida imposible a los músicos de la orquesta que dirigiera, incluso podría visualizarlo clavándoles la batuta en las cabeza al menor error.

Sin embargo después de la sorpresa inicial eso solo había hecho que tuvieran más de que hablar, a veces peleaban por la interpretación de Allen, a veces a Bakanda le purgaba que tocará ciertas obras sin llevar determinado tempo y a veces esa clase de diferencias hacia que se enfrascaran en sus típicas peleas.

Tal parecía que nunca había pasado ese año sin verse y seguían llevándose igual que siempre, de no ser por que cuando Lou Fa lo llamaba por teléfono el ambiente se tornaba raro, eso hacía sentir incomodo a Allen y Kanda se iba a encerrar a su cuarto, el sentía que su roomie se molestaba cada que pasaba, pero no estaba seguro y creía que también pudiese ser que le daba su espacio para hablar tranquilamente, quizás su manera de verlo hubiese cambiado si hubiese notado aquella expresión de molestia cada vez que pasaba eso.

Cada vez se fue espaciado su tiempo de cuando veía a Lou Fa los fines y se apuraba a caminar para dejarla en casa lo más pronto posible y cuando menos lo noto comenzaba a ponerle excusas para no verla entre semana. Inclusive contestar sus mensajes le pesaba, le contestaba por compromiso y con monosílabos y poco a poco sin darse cuenta dejo de tomar sus llamadas.

Allen no había notado que se estaba comportando como un bastardo hasta que un día, mientras peleaba con Kanda sonó su celular. Era Lou Fa e ignoro la llamada por preferir seguir discutiendo con el mayor. En cuanto Kanda vio que Allen no tenía intenciones de contestar lo miro extrañado y antes de salirse del cuarto de Allen para encerrarse al suyo, como era su costumbre cada que llamaba esa mujer dijo:

—No es mi asunto y solo te lo diré por que es bastante jodido que esa mujer este llamando a cada rato. No la hagas perder su tiempo, Moyashi o estas con ella bien o mejor no estés.

Allen se quedó pasmado y supo que Kanda tenía razón. Contestó la llamada y saludo lo más animado que pudo a su novia. Esta quería hablar con él, se quedaron de ver en una cafetería al día siguiente que era sábado y que Allen tenía libre.

Allen tenía dudas al respecto, tenía miedo de lastimarla, él había sido el que se había equivocado al aceptar la relación solo por no saber sus sentimientos, ni si quiera sabía si era gay o solo le gustaba Kanda. Todo era nuevo y confuso para el, solo tenía en claro que le gustaba el mayor pero en cuanto a lo demás no sabía más.

Sabía que sería dudo, no quería herirla pero Kanda tenía razón, la estaba haciendo perder su tiempo y era mejor que terminarán ahora antes de cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería ella ya estaba sentada con un latte en la mano. Al entrar y verse se saludaron y se sentó frente a ella, ya no a lado de ella como siempre hacia, si a Lou Fa esto le entristeció Allen no sabría decirlo ya que ella no cambió la expresión en su rostro.

Hablaron amigablemente por varios minutos cuando de repente ella se puso sería y dejó su bebida en la mesa.

—¿Qué está pasando con nosotros, Allen? Me has evitado y cada vez hablamos menos. No se que pasa pero pienso que no quieres seguir conmigo.-para este punto Lou Fa parecía que lloraría pero claramente se veía que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener el llanto.

A Allen eso le avergonzó de él, que haya sido capaz de llevar a tan penosa situación a ella, ¿qué necesidad tenía ella de sufrir así si el hubiera tenido en claro sus sentimientos desde un inicio esto no hubiera llegado a tanto?.

Allen se debatía entre decirle que no sabía si era gay pero que su amigo Kanda se le hacía muy apetecible o decirle que quizás solo era ligeramente gay y mantener oculto al sujeto que le hacía suspirar o simplemente ser más parco y directo y decirle que ya no le gustaba.

¿Y si le decía que había recibido el llamado y se haría ermitaño?. Casi se golpea por lo estúpido que eso sonaba con solo pensarlo.

Quería ser amable hasta el final y herirla lo menos posible, por eso pensó bien la respuesta que le iba a dar y al final que se hubo decidido habló.

—Las cosas han cambiado, no creo que pueda seguir con esto. Eres maravillosa e inteligente, eres amable, linda pero me he dado cuenta de algo y no es honesto que sigamos en esta relación.

Lou Fa seco las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y lo miro, sonrió tristemente con la insondable tristeza en su mirada.

—Sabía que un día te darías cuenta, pero quería intentarlo, pensaba que podía hacer que te gustase y que llegado el momento me eligieras a mí. Fui una tonta, me gustas y te quiero mucho, fue lindo mientras duró. —Lou Fa se levantó de su lugar y en un claro intento de que no la viera llorar le dio la espalda a Allen, el no intentó detenerla, sabía por que se iba y antes de que se fuera ella le dijo:

—Declárate a Kanda, creo que ambos podrán ser felices.

Y tras esto ella salió de ahí casi corriendo y dejó a Allen con un amargo sabor en la boca y muy sorprendido. Se sentía como el villano de la historia y más aún por pensar en que si al menos había herido a Lou Fa de menos tenía que seguir el consejo de ella y declarar.

Con esta idea regreso al departamento y al abrir la puerta vio a Kanda leyendo una partitura. Respiro profundo y decidido, iba a realiza su declaración.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios! Me encanta leerles y saber que piensan de la historia y saber si les agrada. ¡Mil gracias por todo el apoyo! Intente un tipo un poco diferente de escritura, espero les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Escribir en celular es un martirio pero quería realmente estar lista en la fecha acordada. ¡Mil gracias por leer! No saben los ánimos que me dan.


	3. Beso

**Broken pieces**

 **By:** Yu Okawa

 **Capítulo III**

 **Beso**

 _Todos los personajes de Dgrayman pertenecen a Hoshino_

.

Allen estaba sobre su cama divagando entre las diferentes cosas que podría hacer para declararse y su posible consecuencia. Ya que al tranquilizarse pensaba claramente que declararse de buenas a primera sin considerar los gustos de su amigo era equiparable a un suicidio sentimental. No sabía como iba a reaccionar al enterarse que a él le gustaba. Ni él mismo tenía en claro muchas cosas.

En primer lugar no sabía que clase de gusto tenía, no sabía si era gay o era bisexual o un hetero que sólo quería tirarse a su amigo. Esto último lo hizo reír. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, eso lo descubriría con el tiempo, por el momento lo único que tenía en claro es que le gustaba Kanda y no necesitaba saber más del asunto.

La cuestión y lo que realmente le mortificaba era saber si debía o no declararse. Podría ser lo último que hiciera en la vida si Kanda decidía que merecía conocer a su creador. Aunque también una parte dentro de su ser le impulsaba a querer hacerlo, sincerarse y si la cosa no acaba bien de menos se iría con una pena menos de este mundo, aunque tampoco quería perder la amistad de Kanda.

Aquello lo frustraba y hacia querer arrancarse el cabello, esto era más complicado que las piezas que tocaba en el piano. Extrañaba su vida anterior, antes de salir con Lou Fa, esa donde vivía sin complicaciones sin pensar en sí sería correspondido o si sería asesinado, donde disfrutaba lo que tenía con Kanda y con eso le bastaba, ahora quería más y ese era el problema.

Deseaba mirarse reflejado en la mirada de Kanda, saberse querido por quien él más quería, compartir más momentos a su lado y vivir juntos. Por lo mismo no deseaba que sus sentimientos detonaran la ruptura de su amistad pero sabía que eventualmente se separarían si Kanda se enamoraba de alguien, cuando eso pasará por muy mejor amigo que fuera del oriental sabía que tendría que hacerse a un lado y resignarse a que no convivieran por que él preferiría estar con la persona que amaba en lugar de él.

¡Qué complicado!

Estaba a punto de azotar su cabeza contra su almohada cuando un furico Kanda irrumpió en su cuarto sin tocar.

—¡No has lavado los trastes, Moyashi holgazán!

—¡Allen! Lo iba a hacer pero quería recostarte un poco, Bakanda.

—Recuéstate cuando termines de lavar los trates, Moyashi.

—¡Qué no soy, Moyashi!

Y así era como comenzaba una pelea más entre ellos, esas a las que ambos estaban acostumbrados y que hacían dudar a Allen de su sanidad mental, ¿cómo podía gustarle ese bastado con el que siempre peleaba?

Pasados algunos días Allen había optado por guárdalo en secreto por lo mientras, prefería estar en su zona de confort un tiempo más en lo que aclaraba su mente y se decidía sobre que hacer al respecto.

Aunque sinceramente se inclinaba por una amistad larga ya que siendo que era él la única parte interesada en una relación amorosa su confesión solo lo haría perder a un amigo.

Los días pasaban y pronto llegaría el final del periodo y tendría examen en la escuela, en el cual presentaría una obra completa y seria en un examen abierto al público. Podría decirse que sería un recital gratuito que le estaba carcomiendo los nervios por lo cual se empeñaba a practicar como un poseso tantas horas como le fuera posible.

Él no se había dado cuenta pero tal era su desesperación y nervios por hacerlo bien que a veces se olvidaba hasta de comer.

Estaba ensimismado en su práctica que sólo noto que Kanda le hablaba cuando le acerco un plato de dangos al piano y el dulce aroma despertó su apetito

recordándole que no había comido aún.

—¡Gracias!-dijo Allen mientras tomaba el plato que Kanda le ofrecía.

—Ven, Moyashi. – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala para tomar asiento.

Cuando Allen se puso de pie y fue a tomar asiento a lado de Kanda en la sala noto una fuerte punzada en su espalda y sus piernas ligeramente entumidas.

—¿Cuándo es tu examen?-preguntó seriamente Kanda.

—El siguiente sábado. ¿Gustas ir?

—Iré. – Allen no esperaba que Kanda perdiera la oportunidad de burlarse de él o de hacer algún comentario sarcástico, le costó tanto creerlo que tuvo que mirar fijamente a Kanda en espera de algún comentario extra el cual nunca llegó, en cambio le vio rebuscando algo en su mochila.

De esta sacó una especie de saco de terciopelo morado con grabados dorados y cerrado con un lazo de igual color y unos kanjis grabados sobre la tela.

Kanda se lo dio y Allen lo miro confuso ya que no sabía que era.

—El viejo fue a Japón y te manda esto, es un omamori. Le conté que tendrías tu examen y te lo trajo. Es para la buena suerte, hubiera sido mejor que te trajera un metrónomo nuevo pero algo es algo.

Allen lo miro encantado y le pareció increíble algo así, sin duda Tiedoll tenía más tacto que Kanda, aún no se explicaba como Kanda tenía ese carácter y esa manera tan grosera de comportarse a veces mientras quien lo crio era una persona muy educada. Misterios de la vida.

—¡Gracias! – dijo el albino mientras sonreía alegremente. Kanda desvío la mirada —Apúrate a comer y ven a mi cuarto. – Al terminar de decir esto el mayor fue al lugar señalado seguido de un Allen intrigado por aquella inusual instrucción.

No era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de Kanda pero no podía evitar sorprenderse de la pulcritud de este y de las pocas cosas que el oriental tenía.

—Quítate la playera y recuestate en la cama boca abajo. – Fue lo que Kanda le ordenó y Allen quedó boquiabierto sin saber que decir o hacer. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Quedó de pie atónito frente a la cama tratando de procesar lo que pasaba y entender que pasaría. Kanda sacó de una bolsa de plástico con el logotipo de una farmacia un frasco que parecía contener aceite y por algún motivo Allen pensó en los boxers que traía, por fortuna hoy decido no usar aquellos de carrito que su padre le había comprado, sería muy infantil.

—No te lo voy meter si es lo que estas pensando, Moyashi pervertido. Has estado practicando demasiado tiempo y apuesto a que la espalda te esta matando. Solo por que quiero escuchar algo bueno ese día te ayudaré.

Allen obedeció a Kanda, aún incrédulo y sin saber que pasaba, sentía que hoy había despertado en otra dimensión o que Kanda simplemente había decidido tener buen karma por una vez en su vida.

No se atrevió a cuestionar más, era cierto que la espalda lo estaba matando y si Kanda se ofrecía a masajearle la espalda él no iba a quejarse sobre eso.

El oriental siempre había sido una persona busca y violenta por ello le sorprendió lo bien que se sentían sus manos sobre su espalda, lo cálidas que eran y lo fácil que se deslizaba por su piel gracias a aquel aceite que Kanda le colocaba que tenía un aroma mentolado. Sin darse cuenta Allen suspiro profundamente y se relajo al sentir cada vez menos aquel punzante dolor en la espalda que le acompañaba desde hace días.

Qué Kanda lo hubiese notado y ahora lo estuviese ayudando de alguna manera le hacía sentir que al menos si no era correspondido era considerado.

Aquellas manos tan relajantes que presionaban justo en los puntos exactos donde lo necesitaba le hicieron relajarse al extremo de que cayó rendido y quedó dormido. No había dormido bien por los nervios los últimos días pero hoy se sintió tan relajado que sin quererlo durmió durante varias horas.

Al despertar su sorpresa fue tal ya que no sólo tenía una cobija encima si no que a lado suyo estaba Kanda recostado.

El rostro sereno y tranquilo de este le hipnotizo, se veía tan tranquilo que no pudo perder la oportunidad de observarlo. Su blanca piel, sus facciones, sus cejas y sus largas pestañas, la nariz bien perfilada y sus labios que simple vista se veían bastante suaves.

Kanda era atractivo y si no fuera por su carácter tan amenazante y violento seguro tendría club de fans o una larga de lista de chicas muriendo por él, pero hasta eso le atraía de Kanda por que a pesar de ser huraño era buena persona.

No se dio cuenta de como pasó, no era su intensión ni si quiera lo pensó en ese instante, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había posado suavemente sus labios sobre los de Kanda.

Estaba sorprendido con él por aquello, nunca pensó que hubiera sido capaz de actuar así pero poco le duró la sorpresa antes de ser sustituida por una emoción aún más fuerte.

Su instinto de sobrevivencia.

Kanda tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba fijamente.

Tenía que correr o de menos haber escrito su testamento.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, quiero agradecerle por sus comentarios y ánimos, es muy grato para mí escribir yullen y saber que hay gente que aún le gusta esta pareja y que además lee lo que hago. ¡Es un placer contar con ustedes! Esto de los retos es algo corto y rápido, quince días entre un cap y otro hace que casi mi cerebro se seque. Espero les haya gustado y al final, como si tuviese vida propia, salió una mini historia en lugar de one-shot. ¡Qué rara es la vida!


	4. Primera cita

**Broken Pieces**

 **IV**

 ** _Primera cita_**

 **By:** Yu Okawa

D. Gray man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino-san

Si le preguntarán cuando fue el momento en que se enamoro, no podría decirlo con certeza, solo un día lo noto. La revelación llego a él y no tuvo más opción que reconocer que lo amaba.

Aún recordaba el momento en que se dio cuenta como si hubiera sido ayer.

Allen no había salido del taller de música y habían quedado de ir saliendo de clases a un restaurante japonés, por ello se habían saltado la comida en el receso para ir ahí y comer hasta no poder más.

Kanda se había impacientado al extremo que había ido a buscarlo al salón. Los ya vacíos pasillos de la escuela amplificaban el eco del piano y conforme se acercaba al salón de música se oía más fuerte y claro.

Abrió la puerta decidido a decirle un par de cosas a Allen por no estar puntual y hacerlo esperar. Cuando abrió la puerta se abstrajo ante lo que vio.

La cálida luz del sol al atardecer entraba a través de la ventana iluminando la habitación de un color anaranjado, la suave brisa que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas mecía las blancas cortinas y en medio de aquel ambiente de ensueño, Allen tocaba el piano.

No era que no supiese que el Moyashi tocase el piano o que no lo hubiese visto antes, tampoco sabía si era el ambiente pero en ese momento lo supo con dolorosa certeza, se sentía atraído por Allen.

No quiso romper con aquella escena que lo tenía embobado, por lo que solo tomo asiento en el primer lugar qué encontró cerca y miro al albino, aquella imagen se grabó tan profundamente en su memoria que aun la recordaba con gran detalle.

Y no era para menos ese fue el primer momento en que supo que estaba enamorado.

Después de esa revelación vinieron otras más y trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. No solo estaba enamorado de un hombre, si no que estaba enamorado de su amigo, y contrario a lo que pensaba aquello no lo perturbaba en gran medida.

Quizás era por que no sabía lo que vendría más adelante y se conformaba con compartir su comida y estar con el albino así.

El siguiente descubrimiento llegó un día cuando Allen fue a dormir a casa de Kanda. Una vez al mes se veían en casa del oriental para un maratón nocturno de películas de terror, por lo que a veces en la madrugada cuando Allen no resistía más quedaba dormido en la cama de su amigo.

No era la primera vez que el oriental compartía cama con él pero al despertar noto que Allen estaba acurrado con él, dándole la espalda, con su trasero justo enfrente de su pelvis. El no sabía que pudiese prenderse en un instante, tampoco se imaginaba lo doloroso que era aguantarse las ganas. Entre más se movía Allen dormido más se restregaba su trasero en la erección de Kanda y aquello se sentía tan malditamente bien que sin notarlo estaba moviéndose suavemente contra el trasero de Allen, restregándose y sintiéndose enloquecer de las ganas que tenía de bajarle los pantalones y metérsela de una vez.

Necesito de todo su autocontrol para salir de ahí y correr al baño para tocarse mientras imaginaba la boca del albino complaciéndole y ofreciéndose.

En ese momento descubrió que no solo le amaba, también lo deseaba y definitivamente ya no podrían seguir con eso de dormir juntos. Tenía que ir poniendo distancia en el contacto físico antes de perder los estribos.

Cada día que pasaba se descubría disfrutando de la compañía de Allen y creía que quizás las cosas estaban bien por el momento, sin embargo se encontraba pasando a comprar dangos para ofrecérselos al albino a la hora de la comida excusándose en que Tiedoll se los había dado. Incluso se apuraba a salir de su clase de kendo para escucharlo tocar el piano.

Comenzaba a sentir que cada vez quería más del albino y aquello era todo tan nuevo y extraño que se disgustaba constantemente consigo mismo por sentirse así.

En su cumpleaños supo lo que quería,

Allen había sido la primer persona en felicitarlo a través de un mensaje a su celular y en la mañana entro a su cuarto como un torbellino lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo mientras lo felicitaba, por fortuna era alguien que solía madrugar y aún así Allen se esforzó por llegar lo más temprano que pudiese encontrándolo aún en la cama.

Kanda le devolvió el abrazo, quedando así por varios segundos, con Allen sobre él felicitándolo ruidosamente. Y aquello le gusto más que el regalo de cualquiera, tener en sus brazos a Allen era demasiado agradable y sin poderlo evitar una idea se formo en su mente; quería salir con Allen, no era suficiente ser amigos.

Incluso estaba pensando en invitarlo a salir en un plan fuera de amigos, algo como una primera cita, aunque aún no estaba del todo decidido a hacerlo la idea ya rondaba por su mente pero la fortuna es cruel, cuando todo parece ir bien de la nada todo cambia a peor. Cuando Allen les comunico y presento tímidamente a su "novia" sintió una punzada y un coraje que le sello la boca y que le hizo mirar a la castaña como un bicho raro. Y odio aún más hablar con Allen y enterarse que comenzó a salir con la cuatro ojos, solo para ver "que tal" y por lastima.

Todavía recordaba como aquel evento fue uno de los que le hizo notar que era mejor alejarse del Moyashi por que se había vuelto insoportable e intolerable su compañía.

"Se le da lástima a un animal herido pero no a tu pareja, estúpido Moyashi."

La expresión sombría y molesta de Allen al decirle aquello esa vez le hizo notar que quizás era mejor dejarlo que siguiera con su camino y viviera como quisiera, que lo mejor era guardarse sus comentarios y dejar el asunto en paz.

Con el tiempo se fueron distanciando cada vez más, ya que la relación de Allen le absorbía todo el tiempo libre y Kanda apenas lo veía, así que como consecuencia natural de eso dejaron de hablarse poco a poco, y él no tenía ganas de ser mal tercio por lo cual no lo buscaba.

El tiempo libre que le quedaba por falta del Moyashi lo había aprovechado con su recién descubierto gusto por la música clásica, el cual creció conforme escuchaba tocar el piano a Allen, así que sin darse cuenta comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más.

Como era natural, al ser mayor que el albino el iría primero a la universidad, por lo qué el último día de clases los de último año se organizaron para celebrar en la casa de alguien e invitaron a casi toda la escuela, dado que consideraban que al ser la última vez en que todos se verían tenia que ser memorable.

¡Y vaya que lo fue!

Para desgracia de Kanda, Allen fue invitado e iba con su novia cuatro ojos. Ambos se acercaron a saludarlo nada más verlo y Allen trato de hacerle platica, sin embargo el oriental no tenia ninguna gana de platicar con él y su novia. Así que mal encarado se alejo de ahí sin responder nada.

Se fue directo a una mesa donde se sirvió un tarro de cerveza oscura de barril, y estuvo bebiendo ignorando a toda tipa que le intentase coquetearle.

Allen había estado bebiendo también y noto que el alcohol le había afectado bastante cuando se levanto de su lugar y camino dando tumbos hasta llegar a una puerta y encerrarse en lo que Kanda juraba era un guardarropa utilizado para resguardar los abrigos de las visitas, situado en el primer piso cerca de la entrada.

Pasaron quince minutos y el albino no salía, lo cual de algún modo le hizo preocuparse por el. Estaba a punto de moverse de lugar cuando Lou Fa apareció frente a él.

–Disculpa, Kanda. ¿Has visto a Allen?

No supo por qué reaccionó como lo hizo, no tenía sentido pero sin premeditarlo contesto con un cortante no, lo que hizo que Lou Fa fuera a buscarlo a otro lado, no sin antes darle las gracias.

No entendía si era el alcohol que ya le estaba afectando, quizás no había sido buena idea tomarse cinco tarros seguidos. Camino hacia la puerta donde Allen había entrado y al caminar se dio cuenta que el también estaba algo mareado y se sentía algo efusivo, sin embargo pensaba que algo estaba mal con el Moyashi y quería ir a ver que no le hubiera pasado nada. Al abrir la puerta lo vio de espalda y este se volteo al escucharlo llamarle.

–¡Te encontré! – dijo Allen con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y con las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol.

Eso sin duda hizo que Kanda se diera cuenta que Allen estaba demasiado ebrio y apenas podía creer que el Moyashi paso quince minutos encerrado en un guardarropa buscándolo.

–Ven, cierra la puerta. Es nuestro turno de escondernos.-Kanda sentía que no era buena idea llevarle la contra y no perdía nada con hacer lo que el Moyashi le pedía, después de todo estaba aliviado de ver que el torpe estaba bien… ebrio, pero finamente bien.

Al cerrar la puerta se hizo evidente que aquel lugar además de ser oscuro era apretado. Inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo del albino pegado al suyo. Allen le abrazo fuertemente, rodeando con ambos brazos su cuello, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco.

–shhh. Si haces ruido nos encontrará y no quiero besarla.

Aquello le sorprendió bastante a Kanda, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que Allen se refería a su novia. No estaba seguro si el alcohol lo hacía sentirse mareado o si era obra del cálido aliento de Allen al rozar la piel de su oído al decirle aquello.

Casi como instintivo y sin pensarlo coloco sus manos en la cintura de Allen y lo atrajo hacia el, quedando tan cerca como pudiese.

–¿No te ha besado?- Le susurro cerca de su oído, acariciando levemente con sus labios su piel. Allen negó con la cabeza y una extraña felicidad le invadió.- ¿No quieres que te besé?-le pregunto y Allen se callo un momento.

–Bueno.- Kanda no entendía por que carajos respondía eso, el claramente le había preguntado si no quería que Lou Fa lo besará pero al parecer Allen entendió otra cosa. Y le quedo claro que había entendió otra cosa cuando el albino poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Apostaba que Allen había entendido si quería que él lo besará y debía reconocer que eso fue un fallo de su parte, ya que no había formulado bien su pregunta.

El suave y cálido roce de los labios de Allen había superado con creces lo que el se hubiera imaginado, si había pensando en detenerse ahora solo quería más, y más aún de saberse el primero en besarlo. Colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Allen y con su lengua roso la suave piel causando que el albino abriera la boca al instante, su lengua entró y el beso se tornó cada vez mas demandante. Allen había bajado sus brazos y ahora se aferraba a su playera y parecía gemir con el vaivén que sus cuerpos habían iniciado inconscientemente. Ambos se restregaban mientras se besaban y Kanda sentía que se elevaba su temperatura y comenzaba a sentir que perdía la compostura, quería más del Moyashi, mucho más que solo besos.

Cuando se separaron un momento para respirar, Allen susurró su nombre mientras aún se aferraba a su playera.

Aquello se estaba volviendo en algo muy complicado de resistir, Allen diciendo su nombre así mientras se aferraba a él, aquello solo pasaba en sus sueños húmedos y ahora descubría que la realidad superaba con creces su imaginación, todo se estaba volviendo en algo demasiado erótico como para aguantarse.

La poca razón que le quedaba, le decía que lo mejor era salir de ahí y dejar encerrado a Allen para evitar tentaciones. Él estaba ebrio y Allen aún más, no quería aprovecharse de ese momento.

¿ Qué clase de situación era esa?

—Kanda. Me siento mareado, todo gira.

Y aquello fue lo último que escucho antes de que Allen vomitara y le salpicara el pantalón.

Ese día saco a Allen cargándolo sobre su espalda, con su pantalón vomitado y con Lou Fa preocupada por el estado de ebriedad de su novio.

El no dijo una palabra sobre el beso, estaba seguro que Allen estaba tan ebrio que seguro no lo recordaría y aquello le disgustaba demasiado. Sin embargo decidió dejar el asunto por la paz, llevo a Allen a su casa y por fortuna su ropa estaba limpia. Así que no tuvo que cambiarlo y él se marchó de ahí, no quería arriesgarse a quedarse y someter su resistencia una vez más para no tomarlo.

Nunca hablo de lo sucedido con nadie, ni con Allen que parecía no recordarlo. Dejo el tema por la paz, si Allen quería estar con la cuatro ojos, perfecto, no iba a meterse en la relación de nadie. Sólo si tuvo en claro una cosa, debía distanciarse de Allen, ya que de lo contrario no creía poder resistir la tentación de tenerlo al frente y hacer algo impropio.

Con esa idea en mente fue que la distancia se incremento en ambos. El ingreso a la universidad y se mudo a un departamento cerca de ahí. Dejo de ver y hablar con Allen, se centro en sus estudios y deliberadamente ignoraba los mensajes de este o los contestaba tajantemente. Aunque el tiempo pasó, lo que sentía no mermó incluso pensó que se incremento, su anhelo por ver a Allen crecía día a día. Moría de ganas por escucharlo tocar el piano y veía como un objetivo un día tener bajo su batuta a Allen y presentarse juntos al público en una interpretación memorable.

Cuando su roomie se marchó la agencia inmobiliaria le informó que un estudiante de piano estaba interesado en compartir, a el le daba lo mismo con quien compartiera el departamento, mientras la persona respetara las reglas de convivencia no tendría problema.

Solo que no se imagino, que cuando más anhelante estuviera de Allen, se encontraría con la grata sorpresa de que este seria su roomie. Aún menos que lo besara cuando pensase que él dormía.

Quizás los sueños y anhelos si se convertían en realidad.

 ** _NOTAS_** :

Un poco (demasiado) tarde pero esta el capítulo del reto. Quedó algo cursi, y es la primera vez que decido escribir desde una perspectiva más enfocada en Kanda que en Allen, espero no haberla jodido. Pienso que a veces uno piensa cosas que no necesariamente dice, por eso creo que aunque Kanda tenga pensamientos románticos sobre Allen no los expresara tan fácilmente con palabras y tampoco tan abiertamente con acciones, por lo que en la superficie puede parecer más frio de lo que quizás realmente es, bueno, algp así era mi idea.

Aunque el cap se llama primera cita quise centrarlo en la idea de Kanda por tener una cita con Allen, una que en su momento nunca sucedió, algo así era mi idea.

Espero que les guste y el siguiente cap es el fin del reto ;)


	5. Aniversario

**Broken Pieces**

 **By:** Yu Okawa

 **Aniversario**

¿Se ponía de panza y fingía su muerte?, ¿fingiría un ataque de corazón? Tal vez si no se movía no lo atacaría, ¿cómo podía explicar que lo hubiese besado mientras dormía sin que pareciera un depredador sexual?, en menos de un segundo todas estas incógnitas atravesaron su mente, ninguna más plausible que la vieja confiable táctica de correr, irse a otro país, cambiarse el nombre y comenzar una nueva vida.

Se levanto de la cama y quiso correr, sin embargo no contaba con los rápidos reflejos de Kanda, los cuales había adquirido y perfeccionado en el club de kendo por años y que le permitieron reaccionar como lo hizo en ese momento. No pudo siquiera colocar un pie fuera de cama cuando lo tomo del brazo, lo jalo hacia él y en menos de un segundo tenia a Kanda encima con sus manos sostenidas a cada lado de su cabeza y contra la cama.

Se sintió bastante aterrado, no sabía lo que pasaría a continuación y nunca había visto a Kanda mirarlo tan fija y seriamente como ahora.

―No soy la cuatro ojos y conmigo no vas a estar jugando. Quiero las cosas claras, Moyashi. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kanda lucía molesto, por su expresión sabía que no lo dejaría ir sin una respuesta clara. Allen no sabía cómo explicarse para que Kanda notará que estaba siendo serio y que no estaba confundido o algo por el estilo.

―¡Me gustas!- Allen casi lo dijo gritando, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no quería ver la expresión que Kanda debía tener en ese momento.

Había sido un idiota, se tuvo que alejar de su amigo para darse cuenta de que este le gustaba, seguro era la persona más estúpida del mundo, había salido con alguien solo por la emoción del momento y no se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que casi pierde a la otra persona, y ahora ahí estaba tratando de explicarse y ser convincente.

Por otro lado, no podía imaginar la cara que Kanda tenía en ese momento. Solo de pensar lo desconcertante que sería para el oriental descubrir que tu amigo hetero te había besado y ahora se te confesaba como si nada.

Estaba preparado para que Kanda lo rechazará, después de todo el oriental nunca había dado indicios de que pudieran gustarle otros hombres o si quiera las mujeres, es más, nunca lo había visto interesado en nadie ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez era asexual concluyó Allen.

¿Este sería el final de su amistad?, ¿después de esto Kanda le pediría que se mudará o sería él quien se mudaría? No se había dado cuenta, pero sentía que temblaba levemente y que los ojos poco a poco comenzaban a arderle a la par de que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Solo pensar que Kanda no solo podía rechazarlo si no también perderlo para siempre como amigo lo entristecía hasta el punto de sentirse desolado.

Quizás lo mejor era disculparse y pedirle disculpas a Kanda por besarlo, dejarle en claro que jamás volvería a pasar incluso prometería no tocarlo de ningún modo que pudiera incomodarlo en adelante. En su cabeza aparecían mil ideas de cómo podía disculparse con Kanda para poder mantener su amistad sin embargo su línea de pensamiento quedo detenida cuando este le pidió que abriera los ojos con una voz inusualmente tranquila, algo bastante inesperado.

Abrió los ojos y Kanda lo miraba con intensidad y con total seriedad. No había rastro de la furia que pensó que sentiría y de alguna manera eso le causaba incertidumbre en lugar de que le diera tranquilidad.

―¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Le pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente y no pudo evitar verse reflejado en la oscuridad de los ojos de Kanda.

Asintió a pesar del miedo que sentía.

―Si, me gustas.

Kanda se quedó en silencio y no paraba de mirarlo, como si buscase una confirmación o el mínimo indicio que le indicará que se trataba de una broma, Allen no pudo evitar suspirar sintiéndose derrotado, tendría que confesar todo. Si quería mantener la amistad de Kanda primero tenía que ser sincero ya estando en este punto.

―Solo me di cuenta cuando te alejaste de mí. Cuando Lou Fa se me declaró me emocione y reaccione impulsivamente al aceptarla, en ese momento no estaba consciente de mis sentimientos por ti. Ni si quiera se a partir de cuándo comenzaron. Solo me di cuenta cuando nos distanciamos, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, en querer buscarte y cada vez me sentía más solo. Cuando dejaste de responderme los mensajes y dejamos de vernos…no me gustó.

Allen desvió la mirada a la pared y volvió a suspirar nuevamente, como si con ello la pesadumbre y frustración que sentía en ese momento pudiera salir de su cuerpo así.

―Cuando nos reencontramos y contestaste mi mensaje, sentí una gran felicidad y fue cuando comencé a dudar sobre mis sentimientos con Lou Fa y sobre lo que realmente sentía por ti. El resto es historia, soy muy torpe, lo sé. No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta desde antes, lo estuve pensando y estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento, no estoy confundido.

Se vieron por lo que parecieron horas, Kanda parecía necesitar tiempo para procesar todo, incluso Allen sintió que explico torpemente las cosas, pero no estaba preparado, no sabía que tan pronto tendría que revelar esto.

―Moyashi…-Kanda se detuvo y no continuo con lo que iba a decir, dejando a Allen con curiosidad, pero pronto cualquier duda que pudo haber tenido murió antes de poder formular cualquier pregunta.

Kanda lo beso, en un inicio el beso fue dulce y superficial. Acaricio sus labios suavemente disfrutando cada roce y Allen no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar. Cuando sintió la suave lengua acariciar sus labios abrió su boca instintivamente siendo recompensando gratamente.

Ese beso no se comparaba a ningún otro, nunca se había sentido así de excitado y no se explicaba por qué. Las manos de oriental comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta de en qué momento se encontró abrazándolo por el cuello, entregándose completamente en ese beso que ni en sus más locos sueños pensó tener.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ambos jadeaban y estaban claramente agitados. Allen no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y Kanda lo miro embelesado antes de abrazarlo completamente.

Allen no podía ver el rostro que tenía el mayor en ese momento, pero si escucho claramente lo que susurro

―Moyashi idiota.-Allen se rio y no pudo evitar pegarle suavemente en la espalda.

―También me gustas, Bakanda.

Ambos se miraron y Allen estaba ligeramente sonrojado, apenas podía creer que de verdad todo aquello estaba sucediendo, Kanda sobre él confesándole que le gustaba en su cuarto y a solas, era algo que no imagino que pudiese pasar.

Vio que Kanda le miraba fijamente y sin más preámbulo, como si después de pensarlo, decidió besarlo otra vez. Alegremente Allen respondió al beso, incluso conforme iba prolongándose le abrazo fuertemente.

No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzará a sentir que un beso no era suficiente, incluso sus cuerpos habían comenzado a restregarse, y Allen comenzaba a sentir una urgencia que nunca imagino tener. Su pene respondía a las caricias de Kanda, quien había comenzado a tocarle por todas partes sin restringirse ni si quiera un poco, le tocaba con tal fervor que Allen podía adivinar que él se sentía igual.

Cuando Kanda comenzó a quitarle la ropa, el albino se sorprendió. Nunca se hubiera imagino que se sentiría tan urgido por Kanda que no tendría tiempo de sentirse avergonzado, incluso se sorprendió aún más cuando él también comenzó a desnudar a su ahora novio.

La piel blanca del oriental era lisa y los músculos marcados debido a el ejercicio le hacían lucir más atractivo de lo que hubiera esperado, sintió como si se le secará la boca con solo verlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que se había quedado como un bobo observándole.

Lo que le distrajo fue que Kanda comenzó a quitarle los pantalones mientras lo miraba sugerentemente, como si quisiera devorarlo ahí mismo con la mirada, Allen tan embelesado como estaba trato de imitar las acciones de Kanda y seguirle en la medida de lo posible, por lo cual comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de este.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos las caricias antes dadas fueron repetidas nuevamente, ahora sin ropa de por medio e intensificando la sensación del calor de la piel del otro tan íntimamente. Allen no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir cuando el oriental lamio juguetonamente uno de sus pezones.

El gemido fue suave pero claro para su pareja, quien tomándolo como incentivo acrecentó las caricias en ese lugar a la par que sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo y de manera natural había abierto las piernas para permitir que Kanda se acomodara mejor sobre él.

Kanda se reacomodo encima de él de tal modo que ambos penes se rosaron entre sí, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar gemir de placer, siento más audible el gemino del albino. Aquella sensación recién descubierta hizo que Allen se perdiera así mismo en aquella marea de placer, donde solo podía desear más y más, quería sentirlo todo, quería que Kanda se restregará con más fuerza que no se detuviera y para su fortuna su ahora amante parecía querer lo mismo.

Allen levanto un poco su cabeza y con una mano obligo a que el oriental inclinará su cabeza hacia él, esto lo hizo para comenzar a besarle el cuello y morder suavemente su oreja, quien a su vez incorporaba su mano para sostener ambos penes y tener mejor apoyo para restregarlos con más fuerza. Al hacer esto, el placer recorrió como una ola el cuerpo entero de Allen obligándolo a arquear un poco la espalda, aquello era demasiado, se sentía tan condenadamente bien que no quería que se detuviera nunca.

De ambos miembros liquido preseminal comenzó a escurrir mezclándose y ensuciando la mano del oriental, quien después de unos movimientos más, se incorporó totalmente para lamer sus dedos ante la vista de Allen, quien atónito y completamente rojo observaba aquella escena que le parecía tan erótica, casi deseando que en lugar de los dedos de Kanda fuera otra cosa la que estuviera en la boca del oriental.

Kanda le sonrió sugerentemente y el semblante que tenía cambio de repente, tal gesto pícaro indicaba que se le había ocurrido algo y aunque Allen no sabía que era en su situación actual estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer todo lo que este quisiera si aquello le daba más placer.

Kanda comenzó a repartir besos por su cuerpo, iniciando por su cuello y deslizándose hasta sus piernas, ignorando la zona más sensible y necesitada de Allen. Tomo las piernas de este y aprovechando la flexibilidad del albino las empujo hacia el pecho de este. Allen no sabía que esperar o si quiera que clase de idea loca se le había ocurrido a su ya amante pero se quedó sin habla cuando sintió que Kanda comenzaba a lamerle en aquel lugar.

La lengua de Kanda comenzaba a entrar y salir de su ano, sus labios se posaban completamente en ese lugar y la sensación de tenerlo lamiendo y probando esa zona le hizo perder la cabeza de una forma que no imaginaba que podría suceder.

Sus gemidos fueron audibles, aunque trato de mantenerlos bajos, se resistía a hacer ruido fuertemente, quería que solo Kanda y nadie más escuchará su voz en ese momento, que solo Kanda supiera como sonaba cuando lo llevaba al éxtasis, solo él tenía derecho a escucharlo así.

Después de que aquel húmedo musculo estuvo penetrándole Kanda se incorporó y le dio a lamer dos de sus dedos, los cuales metió sin tapujos a la boca de Allen.

―Salívalos bien, Moyashi.-Ordeno y el menor no pudo responder debido a aquellos intrusos en su boca, sin embargo lo dejo pasar y obedeció. Con su lengua acaricio ambos dedos y Kanda a veces los movía, una vez los saco y vio que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los movió hacia aquel lugar que había profanado con su lengua.

Primero fue un dedo el que ingreso por su ano, fue incomodo al principio incluso doloroso pero una vez se hubo habituado a el comenzó a disfrutar los movimientos que Kanda realizaba, luego fue el segundo y el proceso se volvió a repetir. En algún momento las caricias realizadas con los dedos tocaron un punto en su interior que le hizo perderse completamente y disfrutar, abandonándose a la sensación y el placer recibido por aquella caricia.

De repente se detuvo, Kanda se acomo lo mejor que pudo entre las piernas de Allen. Le miro atentamente y en un arrebato le beso en la frente. Aquello sorprendió al albino, esa muestra de cariño tan tierna fue inesperada, pero poco le duro la sorpresa cuando sintió a Kanda abrirse camino en su interior. Su miembro palpitante entraba en su ano, por momentos pensó que no podría seguir, que el dolor era bastante agudo para aguantarlo, sin embargo su voluntad y sus ganas de tener a Kanda dentro, pudieron más.

Una vez dentro Kanda espero a que se habituará a él. Allen sabía que Kanda estaba siendo considerado al dejarlo habituarse, después de unos segundos Kanda le beso profundamente, como tratando de consolarlo, ya que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar. La mano del oriental se movió ágilmente a su pene y comenzó a estimularlo tratando de distraerlo del dolor que era ser penetrado por primera vez. Una vez se hubo relajado y comenzando a sentir nuevamente placer gracias a las atenciones de Kanda este comenzó a embestirlo.

Primero fue lento el vaivén, casi como si Kanda tuviera miedo a lastimarlo, pero en cuanto sintió que Allen le rodeaba con las piernas, la cosa cambio. Las embestidas aumentaron en fuerza y en algún momento Kanda toco nuevamente aquel punto en su interior y le sonrió al verlo perderse en aquella mezcla de placer y dolor.

―Lo encontré. -Allen estaba tan perdido en el placer al ser estimulado en esa parte que apenas pudo entender lo que Kanda le dijo. Las embestidas cada vez más certeras le estimulaban justo ahí, logrando que perdiera la razón y que apenas pudiera hacer otra cosa más que gemir y moverse al ritmo de las embestidas de Kanda.

Cuando este comenzó a incorporar caricias también en su pene perdió el control, el semen salió manchándolos a ambos, se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que su gemido fuera escuchado más allá de ese cuarto.

Kanda lo miro complacido, apenas se distrajo era como si quiera grabar la cara de placer que el Moyashi ponía cuando llegaba al orgasmo, el cuerpo de Allen se contrajo ante el orgasmo y ante tal estimulo visual, Kanda no pudo más, en una última embestida el llego y lleno al Moyashi . Lo dejo todo dentro de él sin considerar si a este pudiera gustarle o no.

Kanda salió de Allen y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, tratando de recuperarse de aquella experiencia. Ambos quedaron en silencio y solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas.

Allen tomo la mano de Kanda y ambos quedaron así tendidos sobre la cama. No eran necesarias las palabras, ambos sabían de sobra el amor y cariño que se tenían, solo se sonrieron cuando sus ojos se encontraron antes de abandonarse a un sueño profundo.

Esta era una de las muchas presentaciones que Allen realizaría con esta orquesta. La batuta del director siempre exacta y clara guiaba en su ejecución a la orquesta de manera magistral, el tempo era perfecto y todos ejecutaban sus partes correspondientes sin casi errores y el director prestaba atención, guiándolos fluidamente a través de cada movimiento. Al terminar las ovaciones de parte del público no se hicieron esperar.

Todos los músicos agradecieron a los asistentes y se retiraron. Allen estaba emocionado y corrio emocionado al camerino del director, donde lo encontró solo.

―¡Kanda!-se lanzo a abrazarlo y besarlo aún emocionado, por fin era la primera vez que podía estar con su amado en el mismo escenario haciendo lo que más le apasionaba en la vida.

Kanda lo recibió sin poner resistencia, le devolvió el abrazo y lo beso nuevamente.

―Si sigues buscándome así, lo volveremos a hacer aquí. -Allen se sonrojo fuertemente y recordó que antes del concierto habían llegado a realizar una ultima practica y a prepararse para el evento, pero al irlo a buscar al camerino y quedar solos, las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono y terminaron haciéndolo en el camerino antes del evento, nunca hubiera imagino que alguna vez así pasarían su aniversario y que la fecha del evento coincidiera tan felizmente con este.

Sin duda era el mejor aniversario.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, estuve indecisa de poner lemon o no, a veces pensaba que era demasiado pronto pero luego pensé que ya se les hacia agua la canoa (como dicen en mi pueblo) XD y mejor si puse lemon, además que ya tenía rato que no escribía de ellos. Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado. ¡Mil gracias por leer! Agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que se dan para leer esto y aún más el que comenten. ¡Mil gracias!

Quizás quedemos muy pocas en el fandom, pero el yullen sigue siendo mi pareja favorita de toda la vida, así que es muy probable que siga escribiendo de ellos en un futuro cada que se me ocurra alguna cosa.

¡Mil gracias!


End file.
